


Among the Stars

by whited0g



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: destiny au, i will tag characters as they come in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whited0g/pseuds/whited0g
Summary: Hanzo is an Awoken stranded on Earth for the past ten years, living off the Earth as best as he can with a Ghost that follows close behind him, helping him. But that changes when he garners that attention of The Vanguard, a council of sorts that sits in The Tower in what is dubbed The Last City for people who called themselves Guardians.Many surprised are in store for Hanzo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so to start this off, I would first like to warn yall that this could very well not be updated regularly. I have the vaguest idea on what I would like to happen, but no real plot in this. I was just thinking about a destiny au for this so. I will try to get up with an update scheduled, but absolutely no guarantees.
> 
> I would also like to warn that I'm not tagging any ships as of right now, but more than likely mchanzo may become present in this story (as will more than likely gency, pharah/symm, maybe pharah/symm/sombra) , if that is a ship that you don't like than this story may not be the best for you. im sorry.
> 
> I have chapter 2 mostly written out, but I might rewrite it as I am not that happy with it, but who knows. If you spot anything off, or would like to give some constructive criticism, I am more than happy for it.
> 
> Thank you !!
> 
> also, ps. i tagged this w/ a major character death since it is a destiny au and some of then will die more than likely but they will come back up. i just wanted to tag just in case !!

The sun rises as it does every morning. And every morning, Morrison drags himself out of bed. He downs his coffee, and dresses himself in his armor. It’s a routine that he’s set for himself that he follows endlessly. Get up, get clean, drink coffee, get dressed. After all those mental tick marks have been reached, Morrison then takes the long way around to the Vanguard hall, only stopping every so often when a guardian stops to ask a question about this or that, or to say hello to someone.

 

It’s a normal day when he steps into the vanguard hall, and see Ana there, already at work looking through the reports from her fellow warlocks. She looks up from her papers towards Morrison, and gives a small smile along with a wave. Morrison grunts, and goes to the map that he finds himself more than often looking at, pinpointing places where they will most likely send their guardians.

 

“Good morning, Morrison. Sleep well, I hope?” Her tone is sincere in the question, but her smile is there. Ana isn’t looking at him anymore, but going back to the reports as she writes notes down on a separate paper.

 

“As good as I’ll ever get.” Is the only response that he greets her with, because it’s not a lie. Jack Morrison hasn’t gotten any good sleep in the longest time, probably never will. But it doesn’t matter, because he has a job to do.

 

The conversation as a lull in it as the two fall silent, going to work. But it’s only quiet for a few moments before the loud footsteps of their fellow titan vanguard start to sound down the fall.

 

“Good morning, my friends. I hope you all have had peaceful slumber.” Reinhardt voice booms even in the quiet voice he speaks. He had joked that he had been cursed with a loud voice, and Morrison thinks about it even years later when the man tries to whisper in the early rays of the sun.

 

“Of course, Habibi, and I hope you sleep well as well.” Ana greets him back with the same smile that she had greeted Morrison with, but her eye crinkles at the corners, and dimples appear at the edge. The two continue their chatter as Morrison continues to pour over the map, marking places of interest, and places where there have been disturbances. Names of guardians get written down besides them, who Morrison thinks would be good for the mission.

 

There is one, however, that makes him scowl harsh at. A disturbance that has come to attention recently in the forests of Germany. The only odd thing is that no one has been killed, and it’s been reported that the person in question appears to be a fellow guardian. Or at the very least, not any of the species they have been fighting against. But all the reports have been very consistent with the description of them, humanoid in nature and only after supplies.

 

“What blunders you, my friend?” Reinhardt breaks Morrison’s concentration on the pieces of paper that he’s been too focused on, trying to make sense of what he’s reading. He goes over them again before he decides again.

 

“Someone’s been ransacking Guardians for supplies. Not any one of the big baddies, and not a Guardian that anyone can tell, but they have a Ghost.” Morrison summaries over. “Or at the very least, a Ghost follows them. Not sure what to make of it.”

 

The start of the conversation peeks Ana interest. She grabs a few papers, and walks over to Morrison, and sets them side by side. “This person hasn’t actively sought out to harm the Guardians unless provoked, correct?”

 

“Correct. They don’t really seem to care for the guardians, just their stuff. Mostly food, and things.”

 

Ana seems in thought for a moment, before shrugging. “No one seems to be hurt, and there isn’t anything that they take that would require immediate intervention with. Though, I assume you two boys would like some sort of strike team to go out.”

 

Morrison, and Reinhardt look at each other, and then back at Ana before giving a conformation.

 

“Just to see what this lad is up to. Nothing else.”

 

“Agreed. I’d like to meet this… guardian, I guess. See who they are exactly. Can’t really be a guardian as they don’t match anyone in any of the towers.” Morrison explains furthering looking down on the map. The sightings have mostly been in the Cosmodrome on Earth.

 

There is some rustling as the three go through some more reports, sightings. Trying to figure out anything they can.

 

“I do think that we should send McCree, at the very least. His skill in tracking would be highly beneficial to this.” Reinhardt says, setting the papers down, looking at his two companion who nod in agreement.

 

“I can agree with that. We can send Angela as well, in case there is a malfunction with the ghost, or if the stranger needs some medical attention.”

 

“You just want a warlock to get a good look at him.”

 

“And you don’t?” Ana’s tone is teasing, and her eye sparkles. But there is a seriousness in the lines of her face, in the way her back stiffs. She isn’t going to back down from this. Not that Morrison has a reason to stop this train of thought. Warlocks, while he thinks are weird, always have a good gut feeling when it comes to things.

 

“Alright. McCree, Angela. Who else? We usually send out a three man strike team, and I do not see a reason why we have to break away from that now.” Reinhardt clasps his hands, rubbing them together. “I say Fareeha, as well, ya? A hunter, a warlock, and a titan.”

 

There was only a moment hesitation on Morrison’s side, but Ana had seemed fine, nodding an agreement. The old hunter heaves a sigh. His arms crossed over his chest. “Yeah, I suppose. Have no real reason not to. A three person strike then.”

 

\----

 

Waking up is always disorienting.Hanzo eyes are open before he can fully register what’s going on. Where his surroundings are.There is a voice in his ear always when he wakes. A cheerful voice, wishing a good morning and hoping that he had slept well.

 

He didn’t.

 

Thoughts slowly filter their way to the forefront of his mind, and he grunts a greeting to the floating ghost a few inches to his face. It twists itself around, and hovers as Hanzo finally sits up, stretching.

 

‘ _ So I went scouting out a bit, and I found a cluster of berries. They seemed edible from what I could scan. And by that, I mean they are edible _ .’ The voice grates on Hanzo’s nerves with how it goes on, and on, and on, and he has half a mind to tell the ghost to pick a new voice. But of course he doesn’t, the guilt eats at him and erasing the voice would only make it worse.

 

The awoken heaves a deep sigh, and stands from the makeshift bedding taken from hay and other types of bedding from surround wrecked homes in the area. Hanzo looks out what he could assume was a window, but has eroded from time, and damage. The ghost follows close behind.

 

‘ _ Show me _ .’

 

There’s a whirring noise just above his shoulder behind him. It’s like a huff, and Hanzo doesn’t need to look at the ghost to know that’s it’s spinning.

 

‘ _ Brother. _ ’

 

Hanzo turns towards the ghost. A small thing in the shade of gray made of small pyramids and a sphere in the middle with a glowing light in the shape of a diamond. Genji, as the ghost has decided to be called as it had picked up a dead man’s memories, just whirrs again and tilts forward, as if it was furrowing eyebrows. The awoken figures if the ghost had some, it would be.

 

‘ **_Please_ ** .’

 

And all too quickly, the ghost brightens, tilting back, the shell spinning again. ‘ _ Of course! Follow me! I think the berries I had found were a raspberry. Hope you aren’t allergy. Well, I’m sure we’ll find out if you start having a reaction to it. I had also spied animal tracks just along the main road. Maybe if we’re lucky, we can caught you some meat, mm? _ ’

 

As the two walk, it becomes almost second nature to tune out the ghost that leads him. Hanzo looks at his surroundings as they go. It’s been tens years since his exile on Earth, and he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it. The sky, the trees, the animals. It’s noisy in a different way than what he’s so used to. The chirps of birds instead of the humming of motors, and engines. Going to keep a gravity and a false atmosphere on a cluster of debris set in the asteroid belt, the Reef.

 

‘ _ Brother? _ ’

 

The ghost brings Hanzo out of his thoughts, having not realized that he had stopped to stare at the rising sun.

 

There had been incredible things that the Reef had offered its citizens, things that made outside people desperate to get in despite being closed from the outside world. But there was nothing like the sun rises, and sets that Hanzo now laid his eyes on. It always stunned and amazed him.

 

‘ _ Yes, yes. I’m coming. _ ’

  
  
  


The berries were collected, and eaten. The rest that hadn’t been consumed were then placed in a pouch on Hanzo’s side. The next order of business then would be the animal tracks that Genji had mentioned earlier. ‘ _ They were fox tracks from the size, and stride. Probably a year old. Heading north, I believe. More than likely passing through. _ ’ The tone of voice suggested a shrug somewhere in there. For a being with infinite knowledge, it seemed to do a lot of guessing.

 

Hanzo suppose it was the conflicting memories the ghost stored in itself. It’s own, and that of the real Genji’s. Or maybe just his personality, who knows.

 

The thought was quickly kicked to the side, and buried under millions of other thoughts that were better suited for the moment. Like the tracks that were, indeed, following the road headed north. There were other tracks similar to it, but more weathered. Hanzo knew that foxes were solitary animals. Something that he had observed with his own eyes, and something that Genji had supplied. The animal more than likely lived in the area, and used this path to get to whatever places it was going to. The ones on top suggested that it had passed by not too long ago however.

 

The two followed the road, watching as the tracks continued on for half a mile before turning right into a small alleyway. Hanzo had made to follow, but stopped when Genji lot out a startled whirring noise, looking around almost frantically.

 

‘ _ Wait, wait. Something is tipping off my sensors. They’re to the West. They’re about a mile out. I can’t…. I can’t tell what it is, but there. There might be more than one? _ ’

 

‘ _ Fallen? _ ’

 

‘ _ Can’t really tell, but I don’t think so. There’s something familiar about these signatures though. They might not be hostile. _ ’

 

‘ _ Could be those Guardians. We best stay clear anyways. Come, we have an animal to track. _ ’

 

‘ _ Yeah…. Yeah. _ ’

 

There’s a pause between them.

 

‘ _ What is it? _ ’

 

Another pause.

 

‘ _ I think they’re heading for us. They’re getting closer. _ ’

 

Hanzo doesn’t waste time, foregoing the thought of the fox that might be close by, and making a run for it. With the unknown of what could be heading their way, he doesn’t want to risk it. It could be Guardians, but it could also be fallen. Or worse, the Hive. The small alleyway, lead to another one, which leads to a dead end. It doesn’t end there as Hanzo takes to scaling the wall in front of him, using nocks and crannies to help pull him up. There’s a closed window, but the wood looks worn, and close to breaking. A perfect way to get through to quickly get to the other side.

 

Using the bit of the ledge that borders the window, Hanzo bears his weight on it, trying to get a footing to kick it in. There isn’t anything to it, and within one kick, the wood splinters and breaks off. The awoken jumps down, and quickly surveys the room. It’s small, and there are still pieces of life barely here. As if whoever the room belonged to hadn’t been able to come back, and left the place to time. Too much time.

 

‘ _ Brother! They’re close! I’d say about half mile now. They’re slower than thrall, so I don’t think they’re hive _ .’

 

‘ _ Could still be fallen. _ ’

 

Genji looks out the window they just bust through and in the direction Hanzo assume the entities are in. A part of him wishes for there to be a face so he could see the thoughts that go through the ghost, tries not to imagine the real Genji’s face in place.

 

A scowl to himself, and Hanzo is off again. He doesn’t want to loiter around, and talk about what it could be while it catches up to them.

 

‘ _ All we have to do it hide then.In the trees. Do you think you can camouflage us? _ ’

 

A whirr is sounded. A snort, then.

 

‘ _ Yeah. Duh. _ ’

 

Out of the room, into a hallway, and to another room on the opposite side. The window is open in this one, and a forest branches out on the other side. A wall suggest it wasn’t always there, but like most things in the town, it has been laid waste to time.

 

Hanzo jumps down, and quickly runs to a tree and begins his ascend up. It’s an evergreen tree he had learned years ago, and while shade them well enough on their own, but the added camouflage Genji will generate will almost guarantee they won't be spotted.

 

‘ _ Activate the camouflage only when they are on top of us. _ ’ Hanzo whispers to the ghost. It settle on his shoulder in the fabric of the hood. It tilts forwards and then back a few times. A nod.

 

It’s quiet between the two of them as they wait. They don’t wait long before there is the sounds of boots hitting the ground, and soft voices being spoken in whispers. Two voices are speaking, but Hanzo strains his ears and hears the sounds of three different foot steps.

 

“He should be around here somewhere? Where’d he go?” The voice sounds robotic, female. Like it’s going through a filter of some kind. Annoyed, it huffs.

 

“Fuck, we can’t have lost ‘im that quickly. We’ve found Fallen on less that this.” Male, organic. Gruff almost. Three figures walk close to the tree that Hanzo sits on. He holds his breath as he can feel the feeling of the camouflage coming over him. Like cold water slowly descending from the top of his head down.

 

One of the figures step a bit aways, and looks around. They have an hourglass figure to them. Their coat hugs them close, but seems padded in certains places to give of armor. The robes are white, and gold with accents of orange. Hands on hips, just looking. “I honestly do not know. I do not see anything!” Human, then.

 

“Paah! This can’t be!” The first voice sounds, and it sounds like it’s coming from the ghost that floats around one of the other guardians. This one wearing what looks like a shale of some kind around their shoulders, red and gold. Wool maybe? His helmet looks like some sort of Golden Age relic fashioned into a fighter jets. It looks like it’s seen several fights. “I swear he was here! He, and…. I don’t know, the signature was almost ghost like. Was this guy suppose to be a guardian?” The ghost turns towards her companion almost suspiciously.

 

“Don’t look at me. I’unno.” The male in the red poncho shrugs and lifts his hands in a defensive manner. The Ghost doesn’t like the answer, and just appears to shake her head. The third Guardian finally steps into Hanzo’s line of sight, armor different from the other two. Bulkier were the other two were sleeker in design. Blue, and gold, this one. This one holds an auto in their hands, as if in a state of constant vigilance.

 

“Let’s just do a quick search. Scan the area, and if we find nothing, just tell Jack we found nothing.” Another organic voice. None of them are exos. The only robotic one if the Ghost around the male.

 

Speaking of, the male turns to his ghost. “Hey, Som. Do a quick scan of the place?” He only gets a ‘yeah, yeah’ from the ghost before she moves away a bit, close to the middle of the clearing they’re in. The shell that surround the circle fan out, an outline of a circle in blue at the edges of it. She pulses blue as the area around her does as well. Hanzo’s seen Not Genji do this several times when they’ve been out, looking for something.

 

The awoken gets the impression that they won’t stay hidden for very long.

 

“Aha!”

 

Before anything else can be said, Hanzo jumps from the branch that had been his perch, and breaks for the window that he had jumped down from. The climbing proves to be incredibly easy, but there are shouts behind him, and the sounds of people moving. Whooshing sounds come from behind him as well. Hanzo curses himself for forgetting that Guardians have the skill, that vaulting over things are the easiest for them.

 

Back the way he came, from bedroom to hallway to bedroom and out again. He veers this way and that after. Sliding, jumping, just plain going in circles to try and lose the Guardians after him. They’re determined, he’ll give them that.

 

But the chase doesn’t last very long, not when the male is just as fast, if not faster, and tackles him to the ground. Hanzo grunts on impact as he rolls to a stop, and tries to get back on his feet. But they’re swept from underneath him but the female in the bulkier armor. The White and Gold Robes comes up close, pinning him to the ground.

 

Suddenly, Hanzo is extremely glad for the armor that he has found that he has on, or else this would have hurt. Well, hurt more than it does. The helmet he has one gets his face from the dirt. He struggles against the female on his back, but it’s replaced by someone else much heavier, and much stronger.

 

“Ok, then. Now that we got you. Who are you.” Ah, so the bulk armor. ‘Should have figured,’ goes through his skull. He just grunts, and struggles against her hold. It’s useless, he comes to find when he doesn’t even budge her hands. It doesn’t  _ stop _ him, but it’s useless. Two boots come into Hanzo’s field of vision, and-- are those spurs? It makes him pause, and he looks up.

 

The Red and Gold Poncho kneels by him, and cocks his head to the side. Arms lean against his knees to help keep his balance, but also to give the air of casual. It works, because it almost looks effortless the way he does it. “Hey now, Partner. We ain’t wantin’ a fight. We jus’ want ta ask a few questions, ya? We jus’ wonderin’ who you is ‘n’ why you take some stuff from people of ours. That’s all.”

 

Hanzo grunts, and struggles some more. The tone of the male is like one talking to a skittish animal, and Hanzo  _ hates _ it. “First of all, you will do well to not talk  _ down _ to me. Second of all, I took nothing. It was things that ‘people of yours’ left behind. If they came back for it, that is not my issue. Now, Get. Off me.”

 

There’s a beat of silence before the weight on his back is lifted, but his hands are bound by Bulk Armor. Hanzo’s lifted onto his feet, albit roughly, but at least now he’s not craning his neck to look at them. The White and Gold Robes stands behind him, half turned around, keeping an eye around them. Hanzo gives a small ‘thank you’.

 

“Um, if I may.” Comes a voice from the fabric of Hanzo’s hood. Not Genji floats up to face Red and Gold Poncho. The voice isn’t Genji’s voice, it sounds similar to the voice that it had at the beginning. The purple ghost, Som if Hanzo remembers correctly, seems to perk at the sight of him. “We technically weren’t doing anything illegal, we’re just…. Scavengers if you will. Living off the land, and if someone leave something, well. Who says we can’t take it.”

 

Red and Gold Poncho considers this, and nearly chuckles, turning to Som. “They’ve got a point.” Som just whirs and shakes a bit, her shell spinning.

 

“That’s not all we came here for.” She turns to Not Genji, and Hanzo, floating to the Ghost first, and then right up to Hanzo’s face. “What are you doing with a Ghost? Did you steal him? Did you kill his Guardian?” Her voice is suspicious, and almost venomous.

 

“No, if anything, he has kidnap me.” A scandalous gasp sounds from Not Genji, seemingly reverting back to Genji’s voice, and spins in mock anger. Red and Gold Poncho and Som share a look, but don’t say anything. It’s quiet for a moment. “That was a joke. He just follows me around. I do not know why he follows me.”

 

Bulk Armor shifts behind him, and speaks, addressing her teammates more so than Hanzo. “At any rate, we should take him to the Tower. The Vanguard want to talk to him personally.” There is a small agreement that flows between the other two that seems to annoy Hanzo.

 

“Well, if you are going to take me to this ‘Tower’, at the very least you can tell me your names.” The Awoken tries not to snap, but it’s hard when his hands are bound, and he feels like he’s being held prisoner for crimes that he wasn’t aware, or are really crimes in the first place. The trio seem taken aback this if the shift in the atmosphere is anything to go by. The White and Gold Robes turns around and takes several step forward.

 

“My apologize for that, we were not thinking clearly. My name is Angela Ziegler, I am a Researcher for the tower. A pleasure to meet you.” Before Hanzo can make a retort, Red and Gold Poncho takes a half step forward, thumbs tucked into the belt around his waist, and he catches the faintest of metal on one of his wrist. A close look tells him that the metal there isn’t armor.

 

“Names Jesse McCree. Scout.” Hanzo can’t see his face, but he’s pretty sure that the hunter in front of him is smiling behind his mask. Bulk Armor releases his arms, and sides steps into his line of sight, seemingly more at ease, but still on guard. “Sorry about all of that. I am Fareeha Amari. Captain of this group, and Tactical Adviser in the Tower. Again, sorry about tackling you.” She seem sincere in her apology. Fareeha then turns to the other two.

 

“At any rate, we should start heading to the Tower before it gets dark. The Vanguard would like to at least get pleasantries out of the way before other guardians get back from missions.” The two nod, and Angela up her own ghost, the shell a light blue with darker blue engraved on the side. She murmurs to them something about bringing the ship around. McCree just tilts his head towards Som before the ghost gives a sigh, and the two of them disappear.

 

“Speaking of names, you ain’t told us yours yet. Only seems fair.” McCree shifts to look at Hanzo, making his tense a bit at the casual but intense gaze thrown his way. “It is Shimada Hanzo.”

 

“Well, Hanzo. Guess yer in fer several surprises.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo gets a tour of The Tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got this out a little quicker than I thought I was going to, quit honestly. I'm working on Chapter 3 at the moment. If there's any typos, or something doesn't make sense just let me know !!

_ ‘Do you think that maybe there’s something out there?’ _

 

_ Hanzo turns to look at his brother, but Genji’s not looking at him. His eyes are casted up towards the inky space with stars everywhere. Galaxies from so far away can be spotted as the other planets. The sun outshines them all. In the Reef, no matter the ‘time’, always looks like this. After so long it starts to look… boring. _

 

_ ‘Of course there’s something out there, it’s space.’ _

 

_ ‘No, I mean….’ But Genji stops himself in thought, brows furrow together. Then his eyes turn towards Hanzo, his green bioluminescent eyes bore into Hanzo’s own blue ones. Curiosity sparkles around the edges. Questions that want answered, but now way to get them. ‘What is the sunrise like?’ _

 

_ The question leaves Hanzo… empty, because he cannot answer him. But Genji doesn’t want answers from him, he wants to  _ **_see_ ** _ the sunrise. _

 

_ ‘I don’t know.’ _

 

\---

 

Hanzo’s jerked awake when something sharp, and cold pokes into his face. It isn’t till he opens his eyes that he sees that it’s Not Genji does he relax. Only giving a small glare in return from the interrupted sleep. “ _ What is it? _ ” The awoken asks as he rubs a hand up, and down his face. Not Genji whirls in place before zooming over to the window of the ship Hanzo had found himself in. ‘ _ On the way to the tower’ _ The Guardians had said.

 

“ _ Look! Look! The Traveler! It’s been years since I’ve seen it… _ ” The awoken looks out the closest window to him, and sees a wall that wraps around a spiraling city with towers stationed around it, but with one larger tower to one side. And hovering above this city is a large orb with the bottom broken out from underneath it, showing the inner workings of it. Hanzo can’t help but look in awe as well. In all ten years of being exiled here on Earth, he never really thought he would see the Traveler.

 

“ _ It is a lot bigger than what I thought it was… _ ”

 

The two stay quiet as they watch. Eventually Hanzo’s eyes stray from The Traveler to the city. It almost looks like cities from the books that his family managed to keep when they escaped from the Darkness so many years ago. More like the western ones really, but still. From the city his eyes lands on the larger tower along the wall. It has a banner that hangs from it with three different emblems on it that Hanzo can’t really make out.

 

“ _ And that would be the tower The Guardians were talking about? _ ”

 

“ _ Yeah, that’s where the Vanguard, and Speaker are. A lot of Guardians have also set up home in a lot of levels. It’s sort of like a base for them _ .” The tone that Not Genji takes is… sad. They lapse back into silence. It’s quiet between them as the ship flies closer, flying straight for The Tower.

 

When the silence is broken again, it’s by Sombra, the ghost that followed the Guardian McCree. “We should be landing soon, get ready, amigo.” Her voice sounds over the intercom system of the ship. The two must be in the hatch of the ship while the two stay in the storage in the back.

 

And true to her word, several moments later, the ship starts to jerk a bit as it starts it’s descent down. Hanzo tries his best to hold onto the siding as they lower. From this angle, he can see the other two ships as well, coming in for a landing. At the last minute, they level out, lunging Hanzo off balance, and onto the floor.

 

“ _ Learn to fly, you idiot. _ ” Hanzo mumbles it to himself as he rights himself, and rubs at his head where he landed on the floor. It only serves to make Not Genji snort, and bury himself back into the scarf around his neck.

 

The hatch opens, and the light is blinding when it does. Hanzo has to squint against it, holding up a hand as he does so. But his eyes quickly adjusts, and he sees three people standing in a semi circle, talking amongst themselves. One a elder awoken female with an eyepatch over her right eye, and white hair peeking out under a scarf around her head. Another a elder human male with two large scars the twist his face. The last a large exo with a silver shell with white trimmings, but his eyes and mouth are an almost gold yellow light.

 

It’s the other awoken that first spots him as he walks down the ramp on the ship. She quickly shushes them, and sends him a smile as she slowly approaches him. “Shimada Hanzo, correct? I am Ana Amari, I am the Warlock Vanguard. These are my colleagues, Jack Morrison,” she gestures to the human, “and this is Reinhardt-14.” This time she gestures to the exo. “Both Hunter, and Titan Vanguard respectfully.”

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you.” Says the exo as he steps forward, extending an arm towards Hanzo. The awoken looks at it warily before taking it, thrown back by the strength in the grip. “We are terribly sorry for uprooting from your home, but I hope you understand the circumstances in which we had to.”

 

Hanzo almost wants to protest that he did  _ not _ understand the circumstances, and demanded to be taken back to his ‘home’. But the thought of… There was no home for Hanzo anymore. He just smiles, and nods. “Of course.”

 

Off to the side in Hanzo peripherals, he can see the three guardians standing off to the side, talking amongst themselves. They continue to cast glances their way. It sets Hanzo on edge to be watch, and it’s quickly become apparent that they aren’t the only ones watching him. Jack hasn’t taken his eyes off him since the other two has stepped forward. Distrust blatant in his eyes. But the Hunter Vanguard quickly moves his eyes to the other Guardians, quickly dismissing them with a flick of his wrist. The three of them disperse in different directions.

 

“At any rate, we should take this to the Vanguard Hall as to not attract too much attention.” Ana pulls all their attention back to the subject at hand, and motions for Hanzo to follow. “This is the Tower, you’ve probably been told, in the Last City.” Ana leads the other two Vanguard, and Hanzo out of the hanger into a courtyard of some kind.

 

The small group heads towards the stairs next to the small building in a small hole, and down a hall with desks on either side till they reach a rectangle room with a small platform around it with a table in the center cluttered with papers, books, and maps. A couple of people loiter around the room, seemingly working on small handheld computers, and plugging into outlets for one thing or another.

 

“And this is the Vanguard hall.” Ana gestures around the room, and to the table. The trio walks over to it with Hanzo 

 

Ana takes this cue to to call out her Ghost, the shell a steal gray, and murmurs to it in a language that Hanzo hasn’t heard person. The Ghost has no trouble understanding however, and nods, floating to her shoulder. It expands it’s shell like Sombra had done in the forest. But it doesn’t pulse the same way.

 

“ _ It’s recording the conversation. Just in case they ever need to reference it again. Just be honest, and try to talk clearly. We don’t have anything to hide. Plus, Ghost has access to just about every human language, so it’d be useless. _ ” Not Genji finally speaks up from the scarf, making Hanzo look to him. He’s not looking at the awoken, but watching the Vanguard closely. Not for the first time, he wishes for a face of some kind, so at the very least, he could tell what the Ghost was thinking in that moment. The Ghost sounds so small, and… sad. Like it misses these people. Hanzo wouldn’t put it past him. From what he could gather, this was his home.

 

“Just for the record, you said that your name is Shimada Hanzo, correct?” Ana speaks, and the blue light that surrounds the shell spikes in places. Hanzo forgets himself for a moment, and just nods his head. But this only earns him a nudge from Not Genji. “Uh, yes. Shimada Hanzo.”

 

“Alright. And are you a Guardian affiliated with someone outside the Tower?”

 

“No, I’m… I’m not a Guardian.”

 

The Vanguard are quiet for a few moments before Jack stalks dangerously close, face flashing outright distrust. “What do you  _ mean _ you’re not a Guardian. You have a Ghost.”

 

“Jack…” It’s Reinhardt who speaks, voice low in a warning tone. Ana takes a half step closer, but not towards Hanzo, no she steps closer in case she has to grab Jack. Hanzo can tell as her eye is trained on the Hunter Vanguard's back.

 

“I  _ mean _ that I am not a Guardian. It is not a hard concept to understand.” Jack gives a small noise under his breath, but Hanzo ignores him. “I do not have a Ghost, if you are referring to the one that follows me around everywhere, it is not mine. It does just that, follows me around.”

 

“Then can you answer as to why it follows you? It is not common for a Ghost to go rogue like this, and just follow a non-Guardian. So, please excuse our hesitance to believe you.” Hanzo looks away from Jack’s face that’s only a foot away from his own towards Ana who has taken several steps forward with an arm extended towards Jack, and then too Reinhardt who has stepped closer. They both watch Jack more so than Hanzo. His eyes trail back to the Hunter Vanguard, whose eyes never left him.

 

“You’re from the Reef.” It’s more of a statement than a question. It’s a fair assumption, Hanzo muses to himself, seeing as his complexion is a gray blue with darker blue markings on his forehead. Reefborn awoken are known for their cooler colors while Earthborn awokens are known for their warmer colors. “How did you get to Earth, last time we had contact with the Reef, they were locking up tight from the death of their Queen.”

 

The awoken runs rigged suddenly. The almost accusations stab Hanzo in the heart, but in a different way than what Jack probably thought they would do. He tries to fight against the memories that flash through his mind all those years ago. He cannot look anyone in the face. “If it is all the same to you… I would rather not discuss that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Jack.” Reinhardt’s voice is the only warning they both get before the exo grabs the other man by his hood, and pulls him back. For a moment the human loses his balance but seems to gain it at the last minute. The glare the other two Vanguard level with him are harsh, and clearly speak the words ‘ _ we will talk later _ ’. Ana turns to Hanzo then, frowning as she does so. Her eye seems to pierce through Hanzo’s being, setting him on edge. He doesn’t think it’s likely that she can see his past just by looking at him, but it doesn’t stop him from worrying.

 

“As rude as my colleague is with his question, I do feel like it  _ is _ an important one. One that we would like an answer to. You do not have to give us full detail, but enough that we know that you are here to harm us. And why this Ghost follows you around so much.” She’s trying to be kind to him, trying not to scare him more than he appears to be. He’s being talked down to  _ again _ , like he’s some skittish animal.

 

It sets Hanzo even more on edge. “I do not know, ok? I came to Earth for reasons that do not have anything to do with your city or tower. I do not know why this  _ Ghost _ follows me, and, to be honest, I do not really  _ care  _ for it.” There is a shift in his scarf, and Not Genji comes into view. The light in the middle of the sphere blinks at him, shocked, maybe confused and hurt. It starts to say something, but Hanzo cuts him off.

 

“Are we done here?” The question is meet with silence as the three Vanguard look at each other with different levels of… unease. Jack, surprisingly, the one that answers the question for him. He doesn’t look pleased by this.

 

“Sure, we’re done here. But I think it’s best if you stay in the tower with us. So we can keep an eye on you.” If the distrust wasn’t obvious before, it’s obvious in the way that Jack side eyes him. Ana and Reinhardt murmur soft agreements with him. “We can have one of the Guardians that brought you here to show you around if wish.”

 

“If you would please.” Hanzo doesn’t wait for anything else to be said to him, just turns and walks out of the Vanguard hall. Past the Crucible desk where a dark skin man stands in dark gold, white, and red armor. Up the stairs, and into the open courtyard. Here, the emotions that Hanzo had suddenly try to lock away come flooding to the surface, guilt twist so harshly in his gut for a few seconds, he thinks he’s going to puke.

 

Guilt not just in his past, but guilt towards Not Genji. Towards the Ghost that has been nothing but kind towards him, that has helped him survive all these years in the wilderness. He has to lean against the railing for support. By the Traveler, he really fucked up this time. In his internal panic he doesn’t hear the footsteps that approach him slowly.

 

“Whoa, whoa. You ok there, Partner?” Hanzo’s eyes snap up, and comes face to face with a human. The red poncho that wraps around his shoulders give him away as the one of the Guardians that had picked up. He looks wild, and rugged with dark features. His eyes look like they’re piercing through Hanzo’s soul.

 

“I’m  _ fine _ .” His voice waivers as he talks, and he tries to straighten himself. Exhaustion suddenly weighs heavy on Hanzo’s shoulders. “I will be fine.” He rubs a hand up, and down his face to help him think. It does help dispel some of the lingering fog that wraps around his head. “Is there anything that you need?”

 

“Nah, not really.” McCree, if Hanzo remembers correctly, leans back and hooks his thumbs in the loops on his pants. “The Vanguard called me down ta show ya around a bit. If that’s what ya would like. I know that they gave ya a bit of a tour on the way to the Vanguard hall, but there’s a lot more they weren’t able to show ya.”

 

Hanzo takes a moment to compose himself, running his hands through his bangs and adjusting his ponytail. “That would be nice, yes. And it would be safe to assume that I will have a room?” McCree tilts his head as if to think, and then shrugs.

 

“I ain’t seein’ why not? There a buncha rooms unused. Plus, if they wantin’ to watch ya, might as well hand ya off a room to use at lease for a bit. I ain’t never been keen on following rules anyways.” McCree gives another shrug, and his lips turn a bit on one corner, giving a small smirk. Hanzo just snorts, and shakes his head. “Come on, then.”

 

The Guardian turns, and makes a gesture towards the open area. “This is called the Plaza, or Courtyard. All depends on who ya talkin’ to. Just some vaults,” he gestures to the towers that several Guardians linger around, looking at screens, “where we keep all our stuff. Got Bastion-44 back there, he sells weapons ‘n’ such. Nice fella, bit quiet.”

 

From there they move back to the hanger they had first landed it, talking about this person and that. Hanzo was introduced to Bridgitte, the mechanic who works on sparrows and ships, and just about anything in general. McCree had said something about ‘getting it from her pa’.They jump back across the courtyard, and Hanzo can’t help but stare at the city. It looked large from up high, but being closer to it, he can’t help but finally take it all in. From here, everything looks like ants.

 

“Pretty view, ain’t it?” McCree comes up beside Hanzo, leaning against the rail on his elbows. Hanzo can only offer a small nod in return. Back on the Reef, there had been nothing like this. Only the blackness of space.

 

“Mmmm. I have… never really seen anything like this. I can see why many guardians like to loiter around here.” The awoken says. The comment draws a small snort out of the Guardian to his side, who shifts so his back is leaning against the railing, elbows still on it to support him.

 

“Helps remind some of us why we do what we do. If we keep killing things in the dark, then this city gets to live another day.” For a moment, Hanzo can’t help but detect a tone of sadness in McCree’s voice. Like he’s one of those Guardians that need a reminder on why he does what he does. But it’s all quickly brushes against with a loud yawn, and some stretching, drawing Hanzo’s attention away from the city and to the Guardian.

 

“If ya’d like to continue the tour, we only got one more section ta show ya, but if not I can just show ya where the rooms are. Like I told ya, we got more than enough empty rooms.” McCree pushes off the rail, half turns to Hanzo, motioning to follow him. From there, they go through a hallway. “This is the Tower North, this where the Speaker is. It also leads to other parts of the tower, but no one really goes over there. Jus’ another courtyard.” The end of the sentence is accompanied by a shrug.

 

The hallway opens up to a beautiful little courtyard with grooves in the cobble stone, and plants adoring the walls. Puddles litter here and there from the rain. Humidity hangs in the air that carries a comfortable weight without being smoldering or too hot. A few other Guardians loiter around here as well, and a few more around a tired looking woman who talks almost frantically. 

 

“She sells a few decorative things, has to deal with a few Guardians who are so up their own ass.” Comes the unasked answer. Hanzo looks over to McCree, but the Guardian isn’t looking at him, but waving to someone in the group surrounding the woman. Out of the group, two people emerge. An awoken male with a warm coloring, but a darker complexion followed by a human female who looks pale, but her eyes look sharp.

 

“Ey! McCree! You’re back!” Is the first thing out of the Earth Awoken’s mouth. His smile is large while McCree and him exchange highfives. The female gives McCree a fist bump, also grinning.

 

“What’s up, man! Showing around a newbie?” The human says, amusement in her eyes as she glances at Hanzo. She holds a fist out for him as well. “Name’s Hana, this guy is Lucio.”

 

“Shimada Hanzo.” There’s only a moment’s hesitation before he returns the fist pump. “Are you both Guardian’s as well?” The trio snorts, seemingly finding something funny about the question. Hanzo bristles.

 

“Nah, nah! Well, I am. Warlock.” Lucio says, smile still present. But it’s not out a malicious intent, just reassuring. “Hana here is a non-Guardian. But she comes up every once in a while to help out in the hanger. Got a knack for sparrows. Weren’t you talking earlier about making mecha type shit?”

 

“Duh! How stellar would that be!” Hana’s eyes go wide as she’s quick to dissolve into jargon about this, and that. Things that go over Hanzo’s head, and a quick glance towards McCree shows that he’s not the only one. The Guardian only shrugs, giving a light grin towards him. He places a hand between his shoulder blades and gives a slight push away. “Well, we’ll be on our way now. Hope you two have fun.” The echoes of ‘see ya’ and ‘nice to meet you’ sound behind them as they wave as Hanzo, and McCree leave.

 

With a small wave of their own, the two of them leave the Tower North back to the Courtyard. “Whoa. Sorry ‘bout that. Forget sometimes how energetic those two can get. They mean well, promise. They just get excited”

 

“It is fine. They seem… nice. Well meaning.” Hanzo quickly waves off the apology. The Awoken turns to the Guardian, and takes stock of himself now. After the events of the day, he feels tired. Exhausted even. Guilt at his outburst earlier towards Not Genji still weighs on him a bit. He’ll have to try, and find him to apologize. If the Ghost will even hear him. Almost doubtful. “I am grateful for the tour, however, I would like to find a room to bunk in, if you would not mind.”

 

“‘Course not.” McCree turns to the direction of the Vanguard Hall, but instead takes the stairs up on the side, ushering Hanzo to follow him. As they walk up close to what looks like an other courtyard that’s closed off, McCree holds open his palm to call Sombra out.

 

“Hola.”

 

“Hey, Som. Coulda ya kindly find us an empty room.” In a soft flash of blue, Sombra leaves with an exclaim of ‘bossy’. The two exit into a door off to the side, down another flight of stairs to a small room with a door to a lift there. It doesn't take Sombra all that long to come back with a room number, and floor.

 

“Well, shit. Just down the hall from my own. Come on.” McCree gestures with his head as Sombra comes back to his hand, and disappears in a small flash of blue light. They get to the room with little incident, silence enveloping them both.

 

“Well, here we are. Should be fully furnished already. Gots blankets, and sheets already.” Hanzo nods as the door opens when McCree presses a code into the pad off to the side. “Code should be easy to set, just press and hold the main button ‘n’ then ser a 4 digit code. Well, I’ll let ya settle. Nice meetin’ ya, Hanzo.”

 

“Pleasure to you as well.”


End file.
